Last Christmas
by hyesoon
Summary: Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, hingga cintanya tak pernah pudar walaupun ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Kyumin, GS, DLDR


**Last Christmas**

**Lee Hye Soon**

**Warning: GS, Typo in everywhere, alur kecepetan**

**Rated: T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

**Don't like Don't Read! No Bashing! And No Siders!**

**.**

**.**

Gumpalan putih nan lembut selembut kapas turun perlahan-lahan lalu menempel di aspal, rerumputan, tanah, atap-atap gedung dan menyulap kota Seoul menjadi putih. Salah satu kota terbesar di Korea Selatan seolah diselimuti jubah putih nan indah, ditambah lampu kerlap-kerlip sebagai penghiasnya. Semua orang seakan-akan lebih menikmati malam Natal diluar rumah, walaupun suhu musim dingin begitu menusuk tulang.

Sepasang mata foxy kecil sedang memandang takjub keindahan malam kota Seoul seakan-akan baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tangan mungilnya menempel di kaca jendela yang sedang berembun. Bibirnya berulang kali bergumam senang. Entah apa yang menarik diluaran sana.

Gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Pria berwajah tampan itu lalu duduk disebelah gadis kecil itu. Tangannya memeluk pingang mungil gadis itu, menariknya mendekat dan mencium pipi chubby gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu terkikik geli karena ayahnya terus menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

" Apa yang kau lihat, Sayang?" Tanya pria itu setelah berhenti mencium gadis kecil itu.

" Hyunie cedang liat salju, Appa."

" Aigo... anak appa suka salju juga? Seperti eomma ne?"

" Eung..." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela.

Mata foxy itu memandang ayahnya. " Appa, becok jadi ke rumah eomma kan?"

" Ne. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Hyunie harus tidur sekarang supaya besok tidak kesiangan."

Minhyun langsung beranjak dari sofa kecil itu dan naik ke tempat tidur. Cho Kyuhyun – ayah dari gadis kecil itu – tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. Dia menghampiri Minhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Dirapikannya selimut anaknya dan dicium kening anaknya.

" Selamat tidur Minhyunie."

" Celamat tidur Appa." Mata mungil itu terpejam dan tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Mihyun sebentar, kemudian menutup pelan pintu kamar gadis kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

Kamar ini dulu sangat hangat, ada cinta kasih didalamnya. Ada tawa orang yang dicintainya. Ada senyuman hangat dari orang yang dicintainya. Ada omelan dari bibir manisnya – yang tentu saja akan berakhir dengan desahan di ranjang - .

Tapi kini kamar ini menjadi dingin. Tidak ada orang yang dicintainya. Tidak ada istrinya yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat. Tidak ada senyuman manis dari bibir Cho Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping jendela. Tangannya mendekap sebuah foto yeoja cantik. Ditatapnya foto yeoja itu. Pandangan yang syarat akan kerinduan terpancar dari matanya.

" Apa kau merindukanku, Min? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Mengapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami berdua? Kau pasti sangat menyesal sekarang kan?"

Serentetan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah akan terjawab selalu dia ucapkan setiap hari. Air matanya yang sedari tadi dia tahan meluruh seketika, terasa sesak didada. Matanya terpejam berharap rasa sakit dan rasa rindu yang dia pendam bisa hilang. Perlahan dia tertidur dalam tangisnya.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini dua tahun yang lalu...

" Wah.. salju pertama. Indahnya." Mata foxy itu menengadah ke langit. Butiran-butiran salju turun sangat indah. Dikeratkan mantel pinknya karena suhu di Seoul sedang sangat dingin.

Dia berlari kecil menuju sebuah kedai Takahashi yang menjual masakan khas Jepang. Bel pintu masuk berbunyi saat gadis itu menggeret pintu.

" Selamat Natal, Halmeoni."

Wanita yang berumur hampir setengah abad yang sedang melayani pelanggan itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sungmin.

" Selamat Natal, Sungmin."

" Halmeoni, kenapa kedainya masih buka? Kita tutup saja ne? Ini kan malam natal." Oceh Sungmin – Lee Sungmin tepatnya – sambil menyampirkan mantel penuh salju di hangar dekat pintu.

" Justru karena ini malam natal, kita harus membukanya." Ucap nenek yang sudah beruban dipelipisnya. Tangannya sedang meracik ramen pesanan pelanggannya.

" Banyak orang yang memilih berjalan-jalan dan menikmati malam natal diluar rumah." Lanjut Nenek bermarga Kwon itu.

" Ne..ne... aku mengerti Meoni." Kata Sungmin sambil mencatat pesanan pelanggannya.

" Benar sekali kata halmeoni-mu. Lebih enak menghabiskan malam natal dikedai ini dan menikmati ramen buatan Kwon ajumma yang sangat enak." Sahut pria bertubuh tambun yang sedang memesan makanan kepada Sungmin. Dia memang pelanggan tetap kedai ini.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pembelaan dari ajussi didepannya.

Semua pelanggan dikedai ini sangat menyukai Sungmin, karena kepribadiannya yang hangat dan periang. Dan tentunya parasnya yang cantik. Namun sayang, kehidupannya tidak seindah apa yang dipikirkan oarang. Diusianya yang kesepuluh dia harus kehilangan orang tuanya karena kebakaran di gedung apartment mereka. Beruntung pemilik tempat ibunya bekerja sangat baik sehingga mau merawat Sungmin hingga besar dan tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah lulus dari pendidikannya di Kyunghee Senior High School, dia sekarang membantu orang yang sudah merawatnya bagai cucunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

'Hah' Entah sudah keberapa kali namja itu menghela napas. Uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya mengepul diudara.

Mungkin karena ini malam natal yang sangat buruk baginya sehingga dia terus-terusan menghela napas. Biasa jika malam natal tiba, dia akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan keluarganya di Gwangju tapi karena ada badai salju yang terjadi di Gwangju orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan dia untuk pulang.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya tidak tentu arah. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan malam ini dengan berjalan-jalan saja dari pada berdiam diri di apartment sendirian. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedai makanan didepannya.

" Kedai Takahashi. Masakan Jepang ya? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dia masuk kedalam kedai ini.

Tampak dekorasi yang kental dengan budaya Jepang. Tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Namja itu akhirnya memilih tempat duduk dekat pintu masuk.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Anda ingin pesan apa?" Yeoja cantik berkuncir kuda mendekati namja itu dan menawarkan menunya.

Namja itu terperangah begitu melihat Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mata hitam bening yang mampu menyedotmu kedalamnya, bibir merah ranum - yang namja itu berani jamin kalau gadis ini tidak memakai lipstick - , pipinya yang merona. Ah...dia melupakan bulu mata lentik gadis ini.

" Tuan..." Suara Sungmin barusan menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya walau cuma sedikit.

" Aku pesan kimchi atau bulgogi saja." Ucap namja itu asal. Sepertinya jiwa namja itu masih terpaku dengan kecantikan Sungmin.

" Maaf tuan. Saya tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni gurauan tuan. Jika tuan tidak berniat memesan makanan. Silahkan keluar dari kedai ini." Kata Sungmin kesal karena dari namja dihadapannya bukannya memesan makanan tapi malah terus melihat wajahnya. Ya, baiklah dia memesan makanan tapi hey! ini kedai masakan Jepang. Ingat! masakan Jepang! Mana ada kimchi dan bulgogi.

" Eh...Mianhae. Aku tadi sedang melamun. Bisakah aku memesan udon isi udang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bersalah karena merasa kurang sopan kepada Sungmin.

" Bisa tuan. Anda ingin memesan minuman?"

" Sake." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menatap kearah Sungmin. Dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai namja mesum karena menatap Sungmin seperti tadi.

" Tunggu sebentar Tuan."

Begitu pesanan datang namja itu langsung menyantap udon didepannya.

" Udon ini sangat enak. Lain kali aku akan kesini lagi."

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghabiskan seporsi udon yang lezat ini, namja itu memanggil Sungmin untuk meminta bill.

" Semuanya seratus won."

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya hendak mengambil dompet. Tapi kenapa tangannya tidak menemukan benda yang dimaksud, tangannya langsung beralih ke saku mantel hitam yang dipakainya. Tidak ada juga. Mati aku! umpatnya dalam hati. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin tambah pucat begitu tahu dia tidak membawa dompet.

" Maaf nona. Sepertinya dompetku tertinggal di apartmentku."

" Mwo! Jadi kau ingin makan gratis di kedai kami? Aigo..Tuan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan halmeoniku?" Cerocos Sungmin yang sedikit menarik perhatian pelanggan lainnya.

Mendengar keributan dari arah Sungmin, Nenek Kwon menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Ada apa Sungmin? Tidak baik membentak tamu seperti ini." Lerai Nenek Kwon mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

" Bukan aku yang memulainya. Tapi dia! Dia tidak mau membayar..."

" Bukan seperti itu." Potong namja itu. " Aku hanya bilang kalau dompetku ketinggalan. Aku pasti akan membayarnya." Hey! Semiskin apapun aku pasti bisa membayar seporsi udon!

" Siapa namamu, Nak?" Tanya Nenek Kwon ramah.

" Cho Kyuhyun."

" Apa kau tinggal dekat sini?" Tanya Nenek Kwon lagi.

" Iya Meoni. Eh..maksudku Nyonya. Aku tinggal di Apartment diujung jalan sana." Kyuhyun menunjukkan Apartmentnya yang memang tak jauh dari kedai ini.

" Kau boleh memanggilku halmeoni. Bayarlah setelah kau mengambil dompetmu."

Senyum cerah terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mengira kalau pemilik kedai ini sangat baik.

" Jangan senang dulu. Kita akan mengambilnya sekarang. Dan aku akan mengikutimu." Rupanya suara ini berasal dari Sungmin. Dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah memakai mantelnya.

" Kajja. Aku tinggal dulu Meoni." Sungmin menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk keluar.

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri Nona!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kasar tangan Sungmin. Dia tau ini semua kesalahannya tapi dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti pencuri saja.

" Maaf." Ucap Sungmin lirih namun bisa didengar Kyuhyun.

" Tidak apa-apa." Mereka akhirnya berjalan dalam diam. Tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari kedua mulut mereka berdua hingga mereka tiba di apartment Kyuhyun.

" Masuk lah." Ajak Kyuhyun setelah mengetik pasword dipintu.

Sungmin nampak ragu-ragu untuk melangkah, ada perasaan takut terselip dihatinya.

" Kenapa masih diluar? Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Bukannya tadi kau yang memaksa kesini?"

Seperti menjilat ludah sendiri, Sungmin kini malah tidak berani masuk ke dalam padahal tadi dia begitu menggebu-gebu.

Dengan tak sabar Kyuhyun menarik masuk Sungmin. " Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku masih sayang nyawaku." Di dunia ini yang paling ditakutinya adalah Tuhan dan ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya bila dia berbuat yang macam-macam.

" Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet.

" Iya. Appa dan Eommaku tinggal di Gwangju. Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Kau mau kopi?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

" Ah..ani. Aku harus segera pulang. Kasihan halmeoni harus membereskan kedai sendirian."

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding diruang tamunya. Benar juga, hampir tengah malam.

" Baiklah tunggu disini." Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Mengantarmu."

" Tidak usah. Kau cukup menyerahkan uangnya saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Sungmin halus sambil membuntuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

" Seorang gadis tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini. Dan uangnya akan aku berikan setelah kita sampai."

" Tapi aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."

" Kau akan menyusahkanku bila terus saja membantah perkataanku."

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ayahnya karena tidak mau sekolah.

" Masuklah."

Range rover hitam meluncur ke jalan raya yang lumayang ramai.

" Kenapa harus memakai mobil? Kita kan bisa berjalan kaki." Protes Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Diam saja. Kau seperti istri-istri yang pelit saja." Sindir Kyuhyun yang diselingi seringaian.

Wajah Sungmin mendadak panas, begitu mendengar kata 'istri' dia sangat malu.

" Kenapa wajahmu nona? Apa kau sakit?"

" Aniya...aku tidak apa-apa."

" Kita turun."

" Kenapa kau turun?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Bukankah Kyu bisa memberikan uangnya didalam mobil dan dia bisa langsung pulang?

" Aku hanya ingin membantu Halmeoni yang sepertinya sedang kerepotan."

Begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Kyuhyun yang berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan cinta Sungmin sampai rela menjadi pelayan dikedai itu.

Dua bulan melakukan pengejaran dan berhasil. Kini Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melamar Sungmin. Dihamparan taman kota yang menjelma hamparan permadani putih, pucuk-pucuk pohon marple yang bertahtakan butiran salju, lampu taman berkelap-kelip dan air mancur yang membeku menciptakan keindahan ukiran kristal es. Disinilah dia akan melamar Sungmin untuk melengkapi jiwanya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Sungmin yang memakai dress coat warna pink dan sarung tangan warna senada menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa kita kesini? Disini dingin sekali." Sungmin menggosok-gosokan tangannya mencari kehangatan.

" Chagi...Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Apa? Jangan bercanda Kyu!"

" Aku tidak bercanda Min." Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda lalu membukanya.

" Lee Sungmin. Mau kah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak? Would you marry me?" Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya.

Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Cho Kyuhyun melamarnya? Melamar Lee Sungmin? Anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Korea Selatan melamar anak yatim piatu?

Air mata Sungmin sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Dia tidak berani berkedip. Dia takut jika berkedip semua akan menghilang.

" Apa kau yakin Kyu?"

" Apa harus orang tuaku yang melamarmu Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan kesungguhan. Ditatap mata Kyuhyun untuk mencari kebenaran disana.

Sekarang Sungmin beranin untuk berkedip. Air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya.

" Yack! Lee Sungmin. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjawab bukan untuk menangis. Cepat jawab. Lututku sudah pegal."

" Kau ini kenapa tidak romantis sih? Aku sedang menangis bahagia. Kau merusak suasana saja!" Protes Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

" Lalu apa jawabannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Jawab Sungmin setengah becanda. Sungmin sengaja menahan tawanya, dia ingin sekali menggoda kekasihnya.

" Apa?!" Kyuhyun berdiri, dia bersungut-sungut sekarang. " Lee Sungmin. Aku menunggumu disini sangat lama dan kau hanya mengatakan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dan memasangkan cincin dijari manis Sungmin.

" Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan belum bilang Ya. Kenapa kau memasang cincin ini sekarang?" Protes Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nujuk muka kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan Lee Sungmin. Dan aku anggap cincin dijari manismu itu sebagai tanda kalau kau sekarang akan menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun."

" Mana bisa seperti itu? Kau egois sekali." Sungmin sangat bahagia sekarang, walaupun dia masih berpura-pura tidak setuju.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin mendekat kepadanya, napasnya yang hangat berhembus di pipi Sungmin. " Aku memang egois Min. Kalau itu berhubungan denganmu."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, hanya mencium, tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada kebahagiaan dan cinta. Sungmin merona merah karena mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Sangat romantis.

Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, sangat mencintainya, sangat egois terhadap dirinya. Perlu beberapa kata 'sangat' lagi untuk menggambarkan kecintaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun?

" Saranghae Lee Sungmin."

" Nado Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak sabaran. Bayangkan saja sehari setelah dia melamar Sungmin, dia langsung meminta orang tuanya untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Ada sedikit perbedaan pendapat antara keluarga Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Sebagai pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan, orang tua Kyuhyun ingin mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang mewah dan besar sedangkan Sungmin ingin mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang sederhana dan romantis yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan sahabat.

" Minnie. Ayolah…"

" Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin yang sederhana saja Kyu." Rajuk Sungmin. Mereka kini sudah tinggal bersama di apartment yang dibeli Kyuhyun dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Apa ada yang bertanya apakah mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'? Tentu saja sudah. Jangan lupakan Cho Kyuhyun kita yang sangat mesum ini, mana mungkin dia bisa tahan melihat Sungmin yang sexy setiap hari.

" Aigo.. Jangan merajuk seperti ini." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun bersender dikepala ranjang dan menarik Sungmin untuk menyender didadanya. Dibelai kepala Sungmin, selalu seperti ini bila Sungmin sedang merajuk.

" Yang sederhana saja ya Kyu? Aku mohon.." Pinta Sungmin sambil mengelus dada Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. Apapun katamu. Tapi ada imbalannya." Aura mesum mulai menguar disekeliling mereka. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Sepertinya alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi saat melihat seringaian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin, dilumatnya bibir manisnya yang entah kenapa rasanya tidak pernah berubah. Tak perlu waktu lama kita bisa mendengar desahan mereka berdua dan kamar itu menjadi sangat panas.

Tibalah hari pernikahan mereka. Cho Kyuhyun sangat gagah sedang menunggu mempelainya diatas altar, dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan celana hitam. Rasa gugup mulai menyergap hatinya, apalagi melihat Sungmin yang memakai gaun pengantin berkerah rendah hingga dada berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi oleh Lee Donghae yang merupakan cucu dari nenek Kwon. Sungmin berjalan anggun dan cantik, sama seperti Kyuhyun dia juga sangat gugup dan berulang kali berdoa semoga ini akan berjalan lancar.

Sebuah tangan terulur kearah Sungmin, tangan seorang pangeran yang sudah sepenuhnya mengisi hatinya. Sungmin menjawab uluran tangan Kyuhyun. " Kau cantik sekali Minnie." Puji Kyuhyun tulus.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri dihadapan Tuhan, dan mengikrarkan janji suci untuk saling mencintai selamanya, akan bersama dalam suka dan duka hingga Tuhan sendiri yang memisahkan mereka.

Ucapan selamat dan doa mengalir dari keluarga dan para sahabat. Seperti yang diharapkan Sungmin, tidak ada pesta mewah, hanya ada pesta sederhana yang romantis. Warna pink mendominasi di pesta ini.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasakan badannya lemas dan dingin. " Kyu…" Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pelaminan.

" Kau kenapa Min?" Raut cemas terukir diwajahnya. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk. " Apa kau sakit? Ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

Pandangan Sungmin lama kelamaan memudar dan berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Makasih yang udah baca and riview**

**Gimana..gimana udah panjang kah?ato alurnya kecepetan?aku menerima kritikan dan saran dengan tangan terbuka..**

**Mind to riview?**


End file.
